


A New Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Oresama Sensei | Oresama Teacher
Genre: Best Friends, College, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mafuyu and Hayasaka have graduated and are both going to the same college. Their new adventure begins! Relevant tags will be added as the story progresses ;)(on hiatus)





	1. Graduation

It was graduation day and Mafuyu had totally missed her alarm.  

As she slowly sauntered out of bed her door came crashing down. “Hurry up you lazy child. You’re going to be late!” Her mom yelled, fiercely waving the spatula.

Mafuyu quickly threw on her uniform and ran downstairs. 10:00am. She was late for school but the ceremony didn’t start for half hour. Zooming past the dining table, she managed to stuf some toast in her mouth before bolting out the door. 

As the house drifted further and further away, she could hear her mother’s voice grow quieter in the distance "It was hard enough for you to make it through high school without another expulsion don’t mess it up now!”  

All the students were gathering in the ceremony area right outside the gates. Everyone was here.  Shinobu manifested suddenly, “Kurosaki, Glad you made it. Good morning.” Mafuyu said hi and continued walking around.

“Congratulations Kurosaki-kun!” chimed a group of blushing underclassmen girls.

“Congratulations Kurosaki-san,” bowed Banchou’s old posse.

“Hey Kurosaki-kun!” The chorus of voices continued.

“Yo Kurosaki!"

“Looks you’re awake!"

“What’s up!"

Mafuyu beamed. To have imagined she would live such a glorious high school life filled with friends she loved. She was so popular. It was so fun. Flowers bloomed and stars swirled as her mind she wandered off, rejoicing in living high school life she’d always dreamed. She twirled with joy. Clunk. Something heavy slammed into her head. Takaomi looked down as he held a large textbook over her head. He grinned.

"Look at that stupid face you’re making. Couldn’t even wake up in time. It’s a miracle you even made it. Go get your seating from your teacher or else you’ll be standing the whole time.” 

She cowered in fear for more to come. Takaomi leaned in threateningly. Then he ruffled her hair gently and whispered  “I’m proud of you squirt!” pushing her away. "Off you go."

Finally in the seating area, Mafuyu looked around her. Her seat, her seat. 23A. 18. 19... She caught a glint of gold caught in the corner of her eye. Hayasaka!  Her best friend!

Mafuyu leaped over several rows of chairs to latch onto him.

“Hayasaka. Good morning!” she shouted with joy. She gave a winning pose, thumbs up, and flashed a huge smile. “You ready to graduate, partner?"

“Shut up you’re being annoying,” but he turned his head away with a little smile.

She was still clinging onto him, with her face frozen in a huge grinn when Hayasaka commented, “By the way which seat are you at.” No response. He sighed and took the paper out of her hand, “You’re on the other side of the room  you idiot,” and flung her off of him.

Tumbling into a stack of chairs, Mafuyu came to her senses. Scanning high, she saw Hayasaka sitting down on the other side of the room. She looked down at the seat in front of her. 23A. She looked at her seating assignment slip. Some glasses kid next to her quietly prodded, “Um can you sit down? It’s about to start.” Her face twisted in despair. Nooooooooooo! Of all days, she had to sit far away from Hayasaka-kun. She looked back towards Hayasaka, hoping to share the misery of their unfortunate seating arrangement, but he seemed indifferent as he looked calmly at the podium in front. Did he not thing she was his best friend?  Why was he so calm about this important moment being  ruined?

“Um, excuse um..” 

The fearful thoughts swirled in her mind. 

“Um…" Glasses - kun stopped prodding. What was this killing intent. This girl was standing so intensely with her fists clenched. She was so small but no one could doubt the fury behind her guise. Beads of panick sweat poured down his face.

Suddenly “Kurosaki kun, please sit down.” Shinobu said calmly behind her. "You guys are going to the same university soon. There will be plenty of other time to spend together. Besides, you’re scaring the other students." Mafuyu looked around, the other students next to them were looking at her in fear, cowering, teeth chattering. Mafuyu looked around and apologized before sitting down with a worried look. It would probably be okay, it was probably just all this excitement getting to her. And Shinobu was right, this was just the beginning. Soon she would begin a new adventure with lots of fun things to come.  Mafuyu cackled to herself.  The surrounding students all stiffened. Shinobu face palmed.

Hayasaka furtively glanced over. He turned back and sighed. The principal took the podium and started his speech.

 


	2. Finding an Apartment

That was months ago. Now it was almost summer.  College was starting soon and Mafuyu and Hayasaka needed to figure out where she would live.  The fan blew strong at Mafuyu’s house as she lay on the tatami, mouth hanging open, defeated by the heat.  Hayasaka’s family had bought him a nice 200 sq meter apartment in the premiere high rise near the university. Mafuyu on the other hand was stuck trying to find the cheapest apartment in the area (her mother said she’d pay up to a certain amount but afterwards it was up to Mafuyu to work off the rent). She had found herself a part time job at the local construction company, but it didn’t pay enough to add up to more than a cheap, budget residence.

Hayasaka was sitting at the table focused on his laptop and stack of notes and maps piled around him. An area of the map was circled in red with stars over certain buildings with prices and detailed notes on the side. He had helped Mafuyu do thorough research of all the reasonable residences. He couldn’t trust the airhead to find a reasonable place after she showed him her sorry initial search attempts. He thought back to earlier that week. 

He was reading manga in his third story bedroom when a clack came from his window. One rock. Two rocks. A shower of small pebbles.

What?

Suddenly a shadowy figure leapt up and Kurosaki-kun was hanging from the sill, waving excitedly with a stack of papers on her hand. He sighed, walked over, and yanked open the window with a deadpan expression. “What is it this time?"

“Hayasaka-kun! I found some places I could live. Some of them are pretty close to your place too! They’re so cheap too."

They sat down to review.

He read the ads out loud with Mafuyu looking over his shoulder expectantly.

"Would like woman to live with. Free rent. Strong thighs preferred”  He mechanically crumpled it and tossed it into the trash.

“Can you roll a joint? Free rent for free help." Trash. 

“100$ per month.  I want someone who can cosplay as school idol girls, a few of them.”  Trash. Trash. Trash.

This went on for a while, with Hayasaka’s irritation building until there were no more ads. Silence. Suddenly, he ripped the stack in half, macerated it with a fury of fists, and threw it out the window. Mafuyu jumped out behind.

“No!” She cried as she landed in the garden outside, papers flying everywhere. Teary eyed, she pleaded, “Why Kaori, why? I worked very hard to find these online ads."

“Don’t bring this farce to me again!” Hayasaka barked from upstairs. After a pause, “I’ll help you find some more options. Let’s meet this Saturday to look it over, ” he said more calmly. Mafuyu perked back up. “Thank you! See you this Saturday. My house?"

“Ok."

Mafuyu ran back home, whistling, in high spirits again. Hayasaka looked out the window, watching her leave. And that was why they were here today. And now she was here. Doing nothing. Oh well, her work on this front was negative progress anyway, thought Hayasaka.

“What about this one?” Hayasaka exclaimed, his eager face flushed with excitement. Mafuyu sat up and looked over.

She smiled radiantly at him,  “Anything Hayasaka chooses must be good."

“Well I thought this was okay.” Hayasaka pointed at the map, focused again. “The only downside being that it’s not near any convenience stores. "

Mafuyu scooched over. Hand on chin, she nodded intently. “Ah yes I see your point Hayasaka, what about that one over there. It’s closer to the Lawson’s on B street.”

Hayasaka leaned in, “Mmhm, good point. But it’s a little further from the arcade."

“Hmm...”. They huddled with great focus, discussing the matters fervently between the two, all nods and hmm and ah i see's. Mafuyu’s mother walked into the lounge to bring them snacks, but quietly snuck back out after seeing them so concentrated. “Oh.” She giggled a little to herself before disappearing back into the other room.


	3. Ice Cream

After several hours they finally decided on a place. A small apartment near the river, close to a convenience store, a little further from the arcade but only a 30 minute walk to school. They called the landlord who sounded like some old woman with a warbly voice. She agreed on their price and Mafuyu was to pick up the keys and move in next week. Exhausted, they both lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

Their stomachs growled.

"I guess it's time to grab some food," said Hayasaka a moment later, getting up. 

"Guys, I'm out of vegetables, could you two go grab some," chimed Mafuyu's mom as she walked in with some cash and handed it to Mafuyu.

"I'll come with you" said Hayasaka.

They picked up the groceries and started heading back. Around the corner was an popsicle bar stand. Mafuyu hadn't eaten the new lychee milk flavor they just added so they both stopped to pick up some popsicle bars. It was almost dusk and the last glows of twilight were fading as the two walked quietly, eating their popsicles, the cicadas hammering on with their deafening chorus.  

Mafuyu started, "I can't believe it's all over."

"Yeah. It went by so fast."

Mafuyu sighed and looked up with a smile, "But we had so much fun. Remember my first day of school? You were such a grumpypants then. Haha." They talked about all their greatest adventures and conquests in the last three years. Mafuyu re-enacting all the different friends they've met and Hayasaka eagerly adding along. The popsicle salesman, seeing them throwing punches in the air as they animatedly talked, chuckled to himself, ah youth.

She continued, "And yeah, I because a radiating high school girl. Didn't even fight that much and made a bunch of friends instead and most importantly... !" She froze mid triumphant-pose.

"What is it?" 

Mafuyu's jaw dropped. She grabbed her hair, and screamed silently.

Hayasaka, worried now, shook her shoulders, "Kurosaki-kun what is it? Is everything okay."

She slowly turned to him, "I didn't achieve a rose colored romance."

Hayasaka looked confused. "What do you mean? We hand plenty of great fights and there was lots blood."

"No Hayasaka, I mean this" she pulled a shoujo manga volume out of nowhere.

_"I love you Touji! I can't live without you. Every time I see you my heart clenches in agony because you're not mine!" A frilly haired girl shouted blush profusely, stars  in her giant manga eyes. Her golden locks looked like they were flying._

_"I love you too Shiba chan," A tall dark bishounen cried back. "Tis not that I did not love you, my family sent me away because they did not approve of our romance. They tried to pair me with other ladies but none were as fair as you!" He continued, holding her hands now, "_ _Let us elope!"_

_"Yes, Let's!" The girl said, crying now._

Hayasaka blinked, blank faced. "Looks boring."

Mafuyu couldn't really say anything against that. "But every high school girls experiences that! And it's supposed to be exciting. I'm not really sure why to be honest." She went silent, deep in thought. "But you know, college will be another chance for a debut. There are a lot of josei mangas about that."

She pulled another stack of manga out of nowhere. Hayasaka put his palm in the way to prevent what he knew was coming. "No more!" He continued, "I think we had a good run." He cleared his throat, a little nervous "You know, I'm so lucky I met you. I'd still be out there fighting alone, hiding from the past, all those three years if not for you. " He smiled at her, "Thanks." 

Mafuyu paused. She felt so touched, that she made such a difference in his life. But she would do that for him and more, for her best friend - always. She stood on her toes to ruffle Hayasaka's hair, giving him a warm smile "And I'm so glad I met you too". "Kaori." she added with a smirk.

Hayasaka's face flushed to his ears. "S-Stop it." But Mafuyu just leaned in more, backing him up against the lampost. She pinched his cheeks "Kaori - chan. You're so pretty, your hair's so pretty~" Hayasaka scrambled to eject himself, face glowing like a tomato. 

Plop. He dropped his popsicle.  Mafuyu looked down and took a step back. Oops. She got too caught up. She looked up at Hayasaka apologetically, not sure what to do, "Um. You can have the rest of mine?" She lifted her half melted popsicle that was already dripping over her hands onto the floor.

Looking away Hayasaka stuttered, "N-no thanks. Also that flavor's weird!"

Mafuyu frowned, genuinely disappointed, "Ok then. Let's hurry back!" She grabbed Hayasaka's wrist and pulled him into a sprint back home. 

 

 

 


	4. Moving In

Takaomi and Shinobu were helping Mafuyu move her boxes into the new residence. It was a modestly sized second floor studio with a bath and kitchen. The three stomped up the stairs with Takoami first with the most boxes followed by Mafuyu then Shinobu last in line with a mere two medium sized ones. With all this help it took them only one trip. Mafuyu wondered why they'd bother to come at all, she could have take care of all the moving on her own.

Once everything was in Shinobu pulled out his cleaning and dusting kit, and immediately started sweeping the cobwebs off the corners. Takoami yawned and said, "Well i'm heading out. Don't get into too much trouble. Make sure not to be too loud." He knocked on the wall. It crumbled a little. "These walls are pretty thin if you know what I mean, " he jeered as he walked out.

Mafuyu blushed, "I won't. And I don't know!" she shouted to his back.

Whent he coast was clear, she rolled out her futon and lay down. 

Plomp. Finally, she could nap for the rest of the day. She'd woken up early to pack and was pretty tired by now. Mafuyu checked her texts. There were some old ones from Shonbu and Takoami for helping her out today. No new ones. Hayasaka hadn't messaged her yet either. He was on a family trip to some faraway vacation island, probably didn't even get reception there. Well she'll see him next week and hear all about it. 

"Kurosaki-kun." Mafuyu jerked back, startled. Shinobu was still here. "Do you still need any more help," he crouched next to her and fidgeted with his cleaning tools. 

"Not really. I'll unpack slowly." 

He continued to fidget and finally said, "I'm. Going to miss you... and Hayasaka. " Now he was biting his lips, he pushed up his glasses "We're not going to see each other for a long time. My academy's requirements are very strict. But if you could, please " His stoic expression crackled into a gush of tears, "Don't forget about me!" 

Mafuyu hugged Shinobu. "I won't."

Afterwards Shinobu dried his tears and disappeared out the door, Mafuyu walked around her new apartment to check it out. The toilet looked a bit old. She turned the handle. It snapped off and tumbled to her feet. "Oh great."


	5. First Day

It was the first day of classes and Mafuyu was super excited. She checked herself out in the mirror: Hair, tied up, medium swoosh ponytail (she wanted to try out a new style even though her hair length was still pretty short). Smile, thumbs up. Outfit, she bought a whole new set of casual clothes last week for her debut and she was ready to show it off. Complete with a brand new jersey and baggy shorts she marched off to find her classroom.

2 hours later she was still circling around campus. Ok, it was definitely one of these buildings in the quad, but which one? Where were the building signs?  

Hayasaka had just walked out of class and saw a little girl scurrying about, popping in and out of bushes. She had a ponytail but looked very familiar. Hey... that's Kurosaki! 

"Hey Kurosaki kun, didn't see you in class. Didn't you message me that you had the same one too?" Hayasaka called over from the building entrance. What was she doing popping in and out of bushes, so suspicious. 

"Oh hi," said Mafuyu, a bit embarrassed. "I was trying to find the classrooms but after  a while the guards started chasing me because I was circling around checking everything out too much." 

Hayasaka pointed above his head, "The building number is up here." Silence. "Anyways I think we have one more class together before we split, I can walk you there, I think i know where it is."

"Thanks!"

They chose seats besides each other in the next class. It was some general freshmen level course that everyone in their graduating class would have to take, so the lecture hall was packed with at least a hundred or so students, Mafuyu noted. It was nothing like the tiny classrooms they had in high school. The teacher was reading off some powerpoint that didn't seem particularly interesting so Mafuyu gazed around the room instead. The students were divided mostly between those intensely staking notes like Hayasaka and those who were asleep (surprisingly the teacher didn't call any of them out too), and those just looking around the hall, checking everyone out like she was. One girl stood out. 

She had long brown hair in a loose braid that draped over her shoulders. More than a few of the guys around her were completely distracted staring at her. She raised her hand and asked a question. Neither Mafuyu nor any of the guys watching her heard what she was actually saying, just static in their minds and fantasies of them being her... friend. Hayasaka kicked Mafuyu's leg.

"Hey," he whispered, "you're drooling." He produced a napkin out of his pocket and wiped it off.

Caught off guard Mafuyu blushed, "Ah, um yeah." Hayasaka looked puzzed. He stared her and cocked his head, and pointed behind him, "It's that girl isn't it. A bunch of people were looking at here. She has a pretty ferocious vibe. Maybe we should approach her after class to getter a better estimate of her power."

"Hayasaka no one fights in college anymore, we're all adults now." Mafuyu also started noticing the strange intensity around the girl, which was disconcerting since by all looks she seemed like a beautiful girly-girl with lovely brown locks. Probably enjoyed quiet like painting. Mafuyu whispered back, "Ok, fine we approach her after class."


	6. The New Girl

When the bell rang and class ended, Mafuhu and Hayasaka ran out the back door, sprinted around the building, and stalked the entrance for the mysterious girl to leave. They pretended to be completely engaged with their phones, leaning against the wall, looking down, but keeping their eye on the entrance from the corner of their eyes. The crowd of students started exiting, a few students, then a giant crowd, then finally the stragglers. Mafuyu rubbed her eyes. The girl never appeared. 

Hayasaka: I didn't see her either.

Mafuyu: Maybe she stayed to talk to the professor.

The professor walked out.  Hayasaka and Mafuyu looked at each other.

Suddenly behind them a voice softly said, "Where you looking for me?" 

Hayasaka jumped back, startled, "Y-yes."

The girls smiled and held out her hand, "Hiya, I'm Shinako." 

Mafuyu shook it but was incredibly confused by now. Why didn't Shinako ask them why they followed her and how did she see them leave so quickly? 

Noticing Mafuyu's confused face Shinako answered, looking down, "I get followed a lot because I'm beautiful, so please don't be embarrassed," she tossed her braid indifferently, "I noticed you two leaving in a rush when I turned to get my bags to leave. You both looked so excited, I wanted to see what was up so I, um followed you. Awkwardly it turns out you were following me," her eyes shifted.

Mafuyu cut in, "I'm sorry Shinako, you just really stood out so we wanted to meet you. Um, do you want to go check out the student group fair later today with us."

Shinako gave a beaming smile, "Yes, I'd love to!". Both Hayasaka and Mafuyu blushed a little, dazzled by her radiance.

 

 


	7. Clubs

Mafuyu, Shinako, and Hayasaka stood at the beginning of the student group fair.

"Wow, it's huge!" They said in unison, eyes wide.

"We should probably split up to cover all bases," Hayasaka commented, "Let's message each other if we find something good." Mafuyu and Shinako agreed and they split up.

Hayasaka walked down the rows, a safe distance from the booths so he could read their signs without being pulled in.  Then a strong looking dude tapped on his shoulder, "Hey wanna join the fight club? We study all sorts of martial arts to strengthen our bodies. Call me Todoki-kun!" He was super friendly and someone Hayasaka signed up before messaging the others to join in...

Meanwhile, Shinako was walking and got diverted by the shuriken she saw hanging off of one of those club booths. Curious,she inched closer. "Is this...?" A grumpy looking girl with short red hair slid out from behind the display.

"We're the ninja club," she said, pushing up her glasses.

Shinako awkwardly walked away, "Sorry, wrong booth." Flustered, she signed up for the club across from it.

"Whaaaaaat?" Mafuyu got texts from Shinako and Hayasaka at the same time, they'd both signed up for clubs already. She couldn't decide which one, cooking and martial arts. She loved food (Shinako had ended up signing up for the cooking club) and fighting and couldn't decide which one. Oh well, she was busy with her after school job anyways, she could decide later.

When the group reconvened and were about to split ways to go back home, Todoki kun yelled behind them, "Hey you guys, we have a mixer tonight actually. It's be nice if you guys game. Hayasaka, your friends are all invited!" Hayasaka was about to refuse, he wanted to go home to play videogames, but Mafuyu looked so eager, fists clenched in excitement.

Shinako casually remarked, "I'll go if you guys want to." 

"Ok, we'll come." Hayasaka replied. Mafuyu fist pumped. Yes! Group activities and social life!


End file.
